Learning about love
by Stellad'Arc
Summary: Parte de la vida es crecer, es aprender y enseñar, apoyar y enfrentar las dificultades que esta nos tiene preparado. Marc esperaba que su tranquila vida se mantuviera así, al igual que Nathaniel, pero cuando se conocen, no esperaban tener que madurar tan rápido para afrontar un futuro tan distinto.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, que tal?**

**Soy nueva por acá, pero llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo historias, solo para compartir entre amigos. Nunca había publicado algo, así que espero les guste.**

**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y los correspondientes de la producción de la serie.**

**LA PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN – COMO COMENZÓ TODO –**

Tras la akumatización de Marc Anciel, el incidente que desencadenó los hechos fue solucionado. Con las palabras de Ladybug, él y Nathaniel comenzaron a ser un equipo de trabajo, uno escribía, y el otro realizaba los dibujos que completarían el cómic. ¿Pero cómo fue ese proceso?

El chico de polera arcoíris estaba muy contento del trabajo colaborativo, y más aun teniendo de compañero al chico que admiraba por los dibujos de ladybug en la web de la escuela. Pero su timidez era más fuerte, y no lograba demostrar esa felicidad, mucho menos expresarla con palabras. Lo que finalmente culminó en lo que fue su primer "problema" oficial como compañeros, si es que se podía nominar de esa forma.

I

Después del acuerdo entre ambos, Nathaniel decidió que debía volver a leer el libro de su compañero, esta vez sin suponer cosas, y con enfoque en lo que sería el resultado final como cómic.

La lectura fue mucho más clara, era evidentemente un libro sobre los dibujos que él hacía ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora si sentía vergüenza, y entendía perfectamente que el chico de ojos esmeralda fuera akumatizado. Pero estaba contento, le gustó la historia y la destreza con la que Marc escribía. Era lo suficientemente detallista sin hacer aburrido el relato, la descripción de los escenarios y las batallas.

Ahora no tenía dudas, ambos harían una gran dupla.

Con ese pensamiento terminó por cerrar el libro y fue a acostarse.

II

Durante la primera semana, todo resultó bien. El trabajo consistió en unir los dibujos a los párrafos correspondientes y hacer los ajustes de cuadros para dar forma al cómic. La mayor parte del trabajo lo realizaban cuando se juntaban en el salón de artes, y una vez fuera de la escuela, cada uno avanzaba otro poco llegando a sus casas.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el interés dentro de la comunidad escolar por saber sobre la publicación del cómic aumentó. Esto, debido a que Alya asistía casi todos los días para tomar fotografías – _Ladybug merece saber cómo avanza el cómic sobre ella _– Siempre respondía lo mismo. A Nathaniel no le molestaba, ya conocía a Alya y con una idea como esa; sobre reportear el avance del proyecto de ellos; no había manera de hacerla desistir, y por lo mismo, prefirió no darle importancia.

Pero ese fue el error, nadie en el salón pensó que uno de ellos podría sentirse incómodo con la presencia de la reportera. Mucho menos, pensaron que hacerle una entrevista al escritor podría ser la gota que rebalsaría el vaso.

III

Para Marc, animarse cada mañana para asistir a la escuela, era como una prueba que debía superar, y a eso se debía sumar el desafío de quedarse después de clases por el club de artes. Y todavía quedaba el hecho de que en ese club es donde trabajaba con Nathaniel.

Si fuera otra persona quién trabajara con pelirrojo, no habría problema ¡Pero era él! El mismísimo inseguro chico que a sus 14 años ha pasado por tres distintas escuelas de París. Y a eso se sumaba que la persona con quien estaba desarrollando tal proyecto; que a ojos del maestro de artes era prometedor; no era nadie más que el chico con gran talento para el dibujo que ya había sacado felicitaciones por la web de la escuela.

Si a comienzo del año escolar ya era todo un desafío no dejarse tentar por la idea de saltarse clases para evitar conflictos, ese desafío diario se había triplicado hace dos semanas.

– Vamos Marc, ya te metiste en este embrollo, sólo termínalo y ya está. Después no deberás volver al club… y recuperarás el control de tu rutina… – Era lo que se decía todos los días frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación. Posteriormente se acercaba a su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones sacaba un cosmetiquero, siempre escogía el mismo color, un suave rosado, lo aplica en sus labios, y listo. Una última mirada en el espejo, toma su mochila y baja hasta la cocina para desayunar junto a sus padres –

Comenzar cada mañana junto a ellos le brindaba confianza. A sus ojos, él era increíble, y con eso le era suficiente. Nunca quiso ser de los llamaba la atención, al contrario, ver feliz a sus padres bastaba. Y lo que en un comienzo solo era, según él, sencillez, con el paso del tiempo se transformó en inseguridad.

– Hola cielo ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Era una pregunta rutinaria, pero el chico siempre agradecía esa atención de parte de su madre.

La señora Anciel, era una mujer que rondaba los 38 años, mediana estatura y cabello castaño cobrizo con profundos ojos marrón, los que destacaban debido a sus largas y gruesas pestañas, dando una mirada dulce, pero a la vez intensa. Si bien, la mayor parte del tiempo la dedica al hogar, ella aprovecha sus ratos libres para trabajar desde casa, ya que era periodista de la plataforma online de TVi.

– Buenos días mamá – Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de su padre – Bien, con los ánimos de siempre –

– Si no te sientes cómodo, no te obligues a hacerlo hijo – Desordenó los cabellos del menor y lo miró con una sonrisa, su padre lo conocía muy bien.

El señor Anciel, era un hombre de muy buena presencia, cercano a los 40 años. Cabello negro muy bien cortado, y los ojos color verde esmeralda. Al igual que su esposa, era periodista, pero decidió dedicarse a las comunicaciones corporativas, siendo reconocido por sus grandes habilidades. En el trabajo suele ser serio, pero estando en casa con su familia es todo lo contrario, y eso, Marc lo adoraba.

– Lo sé papá, pero tampoco puedo huir siempre, en algún momento debo enfrentarlo – Dejó su mochila a un lado y se sirvió cereal – Además, lo difícil es que no me soy capaz de decir lo que siento, no me gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas – El señor Anciel, quién en ese momento leía una columna de opinión del periódico, desvió su mirada para mirar de reojo al chico sentado a su lado –

– Marc… – Dejó el periódico un momento y acercó su asiento al de su hijo – ¿Sabes? Cuando era más joven, no tan joven como tú – El menor miraba atentamente a su padre – Fue cuando estaba terminando la secundaria… Yo en ese entonces era bastante introvertido, al igual que tú ahora – Marc lo miraba sorprendido ¿Su padre? ¿Introvertido? Eso parecía una broma, pero al mirar a su madre, ella le asintió con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo – No es malo ser introvertido, pero, tal y como dices, debes afrontarlo – El Anciel menor seguía sin entender el fondo de lo que su padre decía –

– Pero ahora eres muy distinto… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó mientras consumía su desayuno –

– Fui un paso a la vez – Bebió un sorbo de su té – Aprovechaba cada espacio entre clases para estar solo unos minutos, y si debía hablar con alguien, cerraba mis ojos unos segundo antes de hablar –

– Ya debes ir a la escuela cielo – Su madre miraba el reloj mientras recogía la loza del desayuno ya usada – El chico siguió su mirada hacia el aparato que estaba en la cocina y rápidamente se puso de pie a la vez que tomaba su mochila –

– Adiós mamá – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, rodeó la mesa y se despidió de su padre –

– Recuerda, un paso a la vez. Cada uno es espectacular a su manera, no te presiones – Se despidió el mayor mientras juntaba su frente con la del menor – Te quiero hijo

– Yo también papá – Sonrió y salió de su casa para ir por el autobús –

IV

Las clases ya habían terminado, algunos estudiantes ya se retiraban a sus casas, mientras que otros se trasladaban a los salones correspondientes a los distintos clubes que ofrecía la escuela Françoise Dupont.

Marc esperaba a que sus compañeros terminaran de salir del salón, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ya que planeaba seguir el consejo de su padre. Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando algunas chicas se asomaron a buscarlo, querían una foto con el escritor.

Tras lograr liberarse de esas chicas, esperaba tener un espacio a solas antes de entrar al salón de artes. Pero contrario a sus expectativas, durante el camino más personas le pedían una fotografía, o simplemente querían hablar con él.

– Vaya Marc, no pensé que serías tan popular – Si bien, cada estudiante estaba concentrado en su proyecto, Alix se dio cuenta de cuando el mencionado entró apurado al aula 33 –

– Ha ha – Fue lo único que murmuró mientras se acomodaba en la mesa que habitualmente trabajaba con el chico de ojos turquesa –

– ¿Todo bien? – El dibujante estaba preocupado por el retraso de su compañero, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo un murmullo que apenas y pudo escuchar. Por lo que rápidamente volvió a su trabajo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, el de cabellos azules llegaba silenciosamente al club, habría su cuaderno y solo se dedicaba a escribir. Los únicos momentos en que desviaba su atención eran cuando Nathaniel le mostraba su avance y pedía su opinión, siempre parecía que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente solo asentía en modo de aprobación y continuaba escribiendo.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando con el escritor, ya se había percatado de cómo era. Las pocas respuestas que le entregaba no eran por desinterés, era más tímido de lo que él llegó a ser una vez, pero por esa misma razón lo entendía. Igualmente, esperaba que Marc confiara más en su compañía y no tuviera miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

– ¡Marc! ¡Aquí estabas! – Alya llevaba los últimos tres días intentando entrevistar al chico de chaqueta roja, pero Anciel siempre lograba escaparse. Nathaniel, quién en ese momento estaba mostrando un boceto al chico mencionado, logró escuchar un "_hay no_" de su parte mientras se cubría con el cuaderno –

– Creo que esta vez no lograrás escaparte – Le habló por lo bajo el dibujante, en verdad se compadecía de su situación –

– Eso es lo peor de todo – Respondió rápidamente. Todavía no se quitaba el libro de encima… esperaba calmarse un poco antes de que la bloguera comenzara a insistir, pero las cosas no resultarían como quería, y Alya lo tiró del brazo para que se colocara de pie –

– Marc Anciel, tu eres el escritor a cargo del desarrollo del comic que están por lanzar junto a su compañero Nathaniel Kurtzberg – Comenzó a hablar mientras grababa – ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre trabajar con él? ¿Qué tal el avance? ¿La historia será prometedora? – El entrevistado se abrumaba más y más con cada pregunta, se sentía en su límite, solo pensaba en salir de ahí y correr a su casa – Hemos escuchado de otros estudiantes que eres muy buen escritor ¿Qué opinas sobre eso? – Eso había sido todo ¿Él, buen escritor? Apenas y tenía 13 años, no podía compararse con escritores profesionales, él solo era un aficionado con pocas habilidades sociales. Podía sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras los pensamientos lo bombardeaban – ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que Nathaniel te escogió como compañero? – Ya no quería seguir escuchando, quería estar solo, en su habitación, ese era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro cuando pensamientos negativos lo atacaban –

– ¡YA BASTA! – No sabía de donde sacó valor para gritar, pero su garganta dolía, sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos ya no eran capaces de contener más lágrimas – Yo… – Alya lo miraba sin comprender su reacción – Yo… – Sus piernas lo llevaban lentamente hacia la puerta – Necesito estar un momento solo… – Los demás apenas y escucharon su voz, era débil, y temblaba – ¡Lo siento! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí, olvidando todas sus cosas, corrió rápidamente hacia la parada de autobús para llegar pronto a su casa. Dejando en la escuela a un preocupado Nathaniel, mientras que Alya y Marinette no entendían que fue lo que sucedió –

V

Nathaniel no sabía que hacer, en esos momentos se arrepentía de su "increíble" idea, por otro lado, su mente decía que era la mejor excusa que tenía para poder saber exactamente como se encontraba Marc Anciel.

Si, era cierto, lo conocía de hace poco. Pero consideraba que tenían ciertas cosas en común, lo que hacía sentir mucha empatía hacia él, y por eso estaba preocupado.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la casa del joven escritor. Cuando pidió al maestro de artes los datos de su compañero, con la excusa de que sólo quería llevarle las cosas que dejó en la escuela, no esperaba encontrarse con una casa así. Al lado de la casa de Adrien Agreste, esta era pequeña, pero aun así era equivalente a dos o tres casas normales de París.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca del oji-esmeralda, solo que gustaba de escribir y era tímido, se sintió un idiota. Pero ahí estaba, inconscientemente había tocado el timbre, y a los poco segundos una mujer se asomaba por la puerta.

– Ho-hola – Fue lo único que logró articular el chico mientras la mujer se acercaba a la reja de entrada – Traigo las cosas de Marc… – "_Eres idiota Nathaniel, debías presentarte primero_" Se replicó mentalmente a la vez que lo invitaban a pasar al domicilio –

– ¿Eres compañero de Marc? – Le preguntó la mayor una vez se encontraron en la sala de estar –

– Ehh… Trabajo con él en el club de artes – Respondió tranquilamente mientras lo invitaban a tomar asiento –

–¿Tu eres Nathaniel? – Preguntó sorprendida la señora Anciel, a lo que el chico asintió sin entender la alegría de la mujer, además de estar asustado ¿Sería posible que Marc les haya comentado que él es el responsable de que Hawk Moth lo haya controlado? Esperaba que no – Estoy contenta de que mi hijo tenga amigos – Ante tal comentario, el dibujante dio a entender con su mirada que no entendía que sucedía – Como te habrás dado cuenta, para Marc es todo un desafío conocer gente – La mayor traía desde la cocina un vaso de jugo para el más joven – Espero que no estés molesto por la mala reacción que tuvo hoy – Le habló con algo de culpa en su voz –

– Nadie está molesto – Respondió con una sonrisa – Al contrario, todos estamos algo preocupados. Y por eso aproveché de traer sus cosas, espero que él quiera hablar conmigo – Tras escuchar eso, la mujer se veía más tranquila y le sonrió –

– Mi marido está intentando animarlo un poco, él llegó más temprano de lo normal y se encerró en su habitación. Tampoco ha querido comer… – El chico seguía con la intriga, por lo que aprovechó que el tema ya fue mencionado para preguntar –

– Señora Anciel… – No sabía cómo llamarla – ¿Puedo… saber un poco más de Marc? ¿Por qué dice usted que le cuesta hacer amigos? –

VI

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su compañero, respira profundo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, estaba realmente nervioso ¿Qué seguía? No sabía si solo entrar, o tocar a la puerta y esperar a que lo dejara pasar. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que preguntara quién era ¿Y si no quería verlo?

Estaba pensando demasiado.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió pasar sin más.

– Mamá, ya dije que quiero estar… – El chico calló al ver que era Nathaniel. Al parecer estaba recostado bajo sus sábanas, y al escuchar la puerta se levantó –

– Lo siento, no estaba seguro si querías verme, así que preferí pasar – Marc no respondió, podía ver por sus facciones que el dueño de casa estaba nervioso, tenso ¿Y también sonrojado? – Traje tus cosas – Le mostró su mochila a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El de cabello oscuro se abofeteó mentalmente al ver su bolso –

– Gracias… – Fue lo que logró decir. El dibujante se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mientras el otro se acomodaba en la orilla de su cama. Un silencio incómodo de formo en la habitación –

– ¿Y cómo estás? Cuando escapaste no te veías muy bien –

– Ah… – No sabía como responder, no estaba preparado. Esperaba en la noche pensar en una excusa, no en ese momento –

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – Por la reacción de su compañero, había dado en el clavo – Creo que estoy en lo correcto – Decidió continuar al no tener respuesta inmediata –

– Mmmm – No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara – Es que… – Su voz temblaba –

– Hey – Iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido –

– ¿Por qué aceptaste que yo fuera tu escritor? – Que respondiera con una pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, mucho menos esperaba que preguntara eso – Bien podrías haber buscado a otra persona – Nath no supo que responder, nunca lo había pensado. Confió en las palabras de Ladybug, y eso lo ha validado en esas dos semanas, le gustaba trabajar con el chico –

– ¿Acaso debo tener una razón? – El pelinegro se veía frustrado con esa pregunta –

– No soy el escritor que buscas – Comenzó a hablar sin despegar la mirada del suelo – No soy bueno, no creo que esta historia resulte conmigo en el equipo – El que estaba en el escritorio dio un largo suspiro, y luego se acomodó al lado del otro –

– Me gusta como escribes, y con eso basta para que seas mi escritor – El otro chico no parecía estar convencido con esa respuesta – Hey, quise seguir con la idea del comic porque me gustó, y no estoy buscando algún reconocimiento o éxito con esto – Sabía que tenía su atención, ya que logró ver los ojos esmeraldas por debajo del flequillo oscuro – Además, somos jóvenes ¿Crees que tengo derecho a juzgarte? – Con calma lo tomó por los hombros para que el chico lo mirara directamente – Quiero que confíes en mí, si tienes una idea, quiero que la compartas, si tienes una opinión sobre mis dibujos, quiero que lo digas… Yo inicié esto, pero el proyecto ahora es de ambos, y sin ti, esto no resultará – Al ver a Marc llorar, por un momento se preguntó si se había expresado mal, o si había dicho algo que no correspondía –

– Gracias – Fue lo único que pudo articular entre hipos – Gracias Nath… – Definitivamente Marc tenía algo especial, y él se sentía afortunado de haberlo conocido.

Después de eso no volvieron a tener altercados, avanzaban de acuerdo con lo que tenían planificado, y el escritor logró darle a Alya la entrevista que quería. Incluso, gracias a la difusión que ella hacía en su blog, una editorial emergente se interesó por el proyecto y los contactó!

De ahí en adelante, la historia es tal y como la conocen, publicaron su primer tomo, y fue dedicado a Marinette. Quién, pese al conflicto intermedio, logró juntar a estos chicos en una aventura que, sin saber, apenas comenzaba.

**Si llegaron hasta acá, primeramente, quiero dar las gracias.**

**Conozco la serie desde hace dos años aproximadamente, ya que mi pequeña prima la ve. Pero nunca la había visto con atención, hasta que, terminando mis estudios superiores, no sabía que hacer y aproveché de ver la serie. Entre tantos spoilers por redes sociales, fue inevitable caer en la curiosidad.**

**Amo mucho cada uno de sus personajes, pero definitivamente mi pareja y personajes favoritos son Marc y Nathaniel, y navegando entre fanfics, me di cuenta de que hay pocas historias de ellos, especialmente aquí en fanfiction. **

**Como pueden ver, este es solo el inicio, más bien sería un prólogo. Quiero darle a la historia un curso más o menos "realista", por lo que no avanzará rápido. Ya tengo una línea temporal con algunas ideas para los capítulos, por lo que espero ser constante con la actualización.**

**Espero recibir algún comentario, para animarme a seguir publicando esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 1

**ZOMBIZOU**

Era una tarde de verano, calor sofocante que debilitaba más que el cansancio acumulado o la falta de sueño de quiénes trabajan o estudiaban.

Nathaniel y Marc se encontraban en la casa de este último, en una sala de invierno que en esas fechas usualmente utilizaban para trabajar a la luz natural sin tener que exponerse al calor de la temporada.

– ¡Esto es insoportable! – Exclamó el escritor a la vez que se desplomaba encima de la mesa de trabajo –

– ¿Lo dices por el calor? – Era la semana con mayores temperaturas de ese mes, por lo que todos habían debido dejar sus chamarras. Pero no, lo insoportable para el chico de playera arcoíris era otra cosa –

– No, es por lo otro – Respondió mirando las hojas en blanco de su libreta – ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió apoyar este proyecto del club? – Preguntó mientras miraba a su compañero pidiendo consuelo –

– Lo apoyaste en el momento que te ofrecieron escribir el guion – Sabía que su compañero no buscaba una respuesta, pero le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando lograba enfadarlo. O más bien, intentaba hacerse el enojado –

**I**

Ya era tarde, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban participando de los clubes después de clases. Era fecha de comenzar a planificar lo que cada uno presentaría en la feria de proyectos, una instancia en que cada club mostraba los aprendizajes y avances de sus alumnos, y el mayor problema era definir como se presentaría de manera que todos los alumnos participaran.

Así es que después de una hora, en el salón 33 aún no llegaban a un acuerdo. Primeramente, la idea era que cada uno mostrara o que hacía; así, Marc y Nathaniel presentaban su comic, Rose y Juleka presentaban sus canciones con Kitty Section, Marinette sus creaciones y Alix podía hacer un mural en ese mismo momento. Pero para su mala suerte, el señor Damoclés insistió en que era hora de que el club hiciera un solo proyecto, unificando las habilidades de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Fue entonces que, tras unos 20 minutos más, el maestro propuso la idea de presentar una pequeña obra de teatro, pero solo contaba con el apoyo de Marinette y Alix, quedando tres contra cuatro.

– Vamos chicos, es una buena idea – La franco-china estaba emocionada con la idea de diseñar el vestuario, por lo que rápidamente se sumó a la propuesta –

– Pero… nadie aquí es actor – El chico de cabellos oscuros no se veía animado por la propuesta – Además ¿Qué obra tiene seis actores? – Los otros tres que estaban en contra de la idea de una obra, encontraron razón en las palabras del escritor, apoyándolo con un gesto de cabeza afirmativo –

– Pero… – Alix ya sabía con qué contraatacar – Ya que lo mencionas, tú podrías escribir una pequeña obra de seis personajes – Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron inmediatamente ante las palabras de la patinadora – Y para hacerlo justo; además de evitar dificultades en ajustar personajes a cada uno; creo que sería bueno hacer un sorteo de los papeles una vez esté listo el libreto – A Marc le gustaba como sonaba eso, eso le permitiría escribir una historia a su propio antojo. Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza mientras su compañero dibujante lo miraba con pánico, conocía esa mirada, y eso significaba que ya lo habían convencido con la idea de la obra de teatro.

Un leve giro de mirada hacia el frente, y el pelirrojo pudo encontrar la sonrisa de victoria de su mejor amiga, 4 votos a favor y 3 en contra. Sin más discusión, la obra fue definida e informada al director como el proyecto a presentar por parte del club de artes.

**II**

Marc aún se arrepentía de haber caído tan fácilmente en el juego de Alix, pero ya era tarde. Tres días habían pasado desde entonces y aún no lograba comenzar con el libreto. Hace día y medio había terminado el guion del tomo para el comic, y con la aprobación del editor, solo quedaba que Nathaniel cumpliera con el plazo de entrega de todo el trabajo, para lo que quedaba poco, y eso significó que en los últimos días había reducido sus horas de descanso.

Aún miraba frustrado las hojas en blanco, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando vio a su compañero cabecear del cansancio, y el calor tampoco ayudaba mucho.

– Nath – Lo llamó una vez, al no tener respuesta se levantó y lo sacudió un poco sosteniendo su hombro – Nath – Volvió a llamarlo, tras unos segundos el chico despertó, y algo desorientado lo miró – Tomemos un descanso, vayamos adentro ¿Si? – Aún algo distraído, solo asintió y siguió al dueño de casa –

– Discúlpame, no quería que me vieras así – Mientras frotaba sus ojos tomó asiento frente a la barra que conectaba la cocina con la sala de estar, desde ahí observaba al escritor a través de la abertura, quién acomodaba dos platos en frente suyo –

– No te preocupes, es normal… Y este mes ha sido complicado cumplir con los plazos – Siempre agradecía su comprensión, aún que nunca se lo había dicho directamente – ¿Fruta? – Le preguntó mientras abría la nevera –

– Está bien… – Después unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados en la barra conversado de cosas triviales, a la vez que consumían un surtido de frutas picadas, cortesía de Marc. Ya era algo tarde, y la temperatura había comenzado a disminuir levemente, habían olvidado todas las obligaciones pendientes, de no ser porque la madre del escritor había vuelto a casa –

– Hola chicos ¿Descasan del trabajo? – Saludó a cada uno y luego entró a la cocina –

– Si mamá, aún que ya llevamos un buen tiempo hablando aquí – Tras ese comentario, el de ojos turquesa no pudo evitar sonreír a su amigo. Había olvidado su cansancio durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron hablando –

– ¿Quieren un helado antes de volver a sus labores? – Ambos se miraron un momento, en realidad no tenían apetito o antojo de helado, pero la señora Anciel era insistente y ellos lo sabían –

– Creo… creo que no es mala idea – Una sonrisa de aprobación de la mayor, y minutos después cada uno tenía una copa de helado, decorada con galletas y chocolate frente a la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, mientras observaban una película en la televisión –

Las horas pasaban y Marc estaba muy concentrado en la cinta, contaba la historia de una mujer que llegaba a un pequeño pueblo francés en los años 60s, donde abre una tienda de chocolates y a través de eso conoce más y más a la gente del lugar. Era muy simple, pero estaba atrapado por la historia, tanto, que solo volvió a la realidad cuando su amigo cayó en su hombro a causa del cansancio.

Iba a despertarlo para ofrecerle su habitación, pero al verlo descansar tan tranquilo, prefirió desistir y quedarse en esa posición. ¿Estaba algo incómodo? Quizás sí, pero en esos momentos lo ignoraba. Tenía muy claro su cara de embobado mientras observaba a la persona a su lado, usualmente reprimía esos sentimientos, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la imagen de su amigo durmiendo.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? El verdadero primer encuentro, de seguro Nathaniel ignora que ocurrió, ya que para él todo parte cuando Marinette quiso juntarlos.

**III**

Para Marc, era un día normal. Todo parecía ir tranquilamente, guardaba algunos libros en su casillero y ya planeaba irse, pero un grupo de estudiantes estaba aglomerado frente a la puerta de salida. Aún quedaba tiempo antes de que las clases iniciaran, así que prefirió esperar a que se fueran, mientras el escribía una historia inspirada en los dibujos que veía en la web de la escuela.

El no era entrometido, pero una chica de ese grupo hablaba muy fuerte. No entendía exactamente de que iba todo el asunto en el otro pasillo, pero escuchó perfectamente cuando ella dijo que podía pedirle a su padre que le compre otro corazón si quería. El tono en que lo dijo no sonó muy cariñoso, al contrario, de solo escucharla tuvo miedo de esa joven, esperaba no toparse con ella a futuro.

Al cabo de uno minutos, finalmente pudo salir de ese lugar, y el día había transcurrido tranquilamente. Ya en el último bloque horario, cuando caminaba hacia el salón de ciencia, pudo ver a un grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos a Marinette Dupain-Cheng; no eran grandes amigos, pero agradecía el interés que ella tenía en sus historias, aun cuando él aún no dejaba que los leyera; todos en su salón parecían llevar regalos, seguramente alguien estaba de cumpleaños.

Así, sin más, continuó hasta llegar al salón de clases de la señorita Mendeleiev. La clase se desarrolló de manera casi habitual, si bien él no era el más hábil en las ciencias, agradecía pasar desapercibido y no ser de los blancos que usualmente la maestra enviaba a la oficina del director. Pero nada podía ser perfecto, y ese día resultó ser ese alumno expulsado de clases.

Para peor, cuando caminaba hacia la oficina del Sr. Damocles unos gritos llamaron su atención, presenciando como los compañeros de clase de la Franco-china escapaban de su sala de clases. En ese momento creía que era su imaginación, pero parecía haber visto a Ladybug luchando con un akumatizado dentro del salón. Por lo que, prefiriendo tomar precauciones se dirigió a la biblioteca hasta sentir que fuera más seguro.

Tras varios minutos en que no escuchó alboroto en el exterior, decidió salir, lo que fue una mala decisión. En frente suyo tenía a un chico pelirrojo, probablemente afectado por el villano que estaba en la escuela, y todo lo que decía era ¡BESO!

Tampoco tenía muchas opciones de escape, ya que estaba contra la puerta de la biblioteca, así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia el interior de la sala, escondiéndose entre los estantes. Pero, el chico parecía ser veloz, y rápidamente lo acorraló contra un mueble.

¿Qué le esperaba ahora? Estaba asustado, y con el bolso intentaba mantenerlo alejado de su rostro, cuando menos lo esperó, el chico lo tomó del rostro y lo besó en los labios. Se sentía incómodo, y la sangre subía a sus mejillas ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Después de eso, su mente quedó en blanco.

**IV**

Marc aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, y cada vez que volvían esas imágenes a su mente, podía sentir sus mejillas coloradas, y su cuerpo se tensaba, él sabía muy bien porqué. Estaba consciente de que ese beso le había gustado, y cuando creía que ese hecho quedaría en el olvido, descubrió que ese desconocido era el chico que hacía los dibujos que le encantaban. Y ahora ese chico es su mejor amigo, ese que descansaba plácidamente sobre su hombro.

Nathaniel le gustaba mucho, pero tener la oportunidad de ser llamado su mejor amigo le bastaba. Si ser su mejor amigo era la posibilidad de seguir a su lado, entonces se podía conformar con eso.

**V**

Ya era de noche, y el escritor preparaba su bolso para la escuela, a la espera de que el chico de ojos turquesa le enviara un mensaje avisando que había llegado a su hogar. Una vez listo eso, nuevamente abría su libreta, esperando poder escribir aun que sea el argumento de la obra. A través de la ventana, miraba un punto fijo en el cielo, en busca de inspiración, cuando un sonido proveniente de su puerta captó su atención.

– ¿Cielo, todo bien? – La señora Anciel buscaba a su hijo para la cena – Hace 10 minutos que estoy llamándote – No sonaba preocupada, sino que curiosa, y eso a Marc lo tenía en alerta –

– Pues si… Todo está bien – La mujer, no muy convencida, se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama – Mamá, estoy bien –

– Creo que debemos hablar ¿O me equivoco? – Los ojos esmeraldas fruncieron la mirada, sin entender a que se refería su progenitora – Está bien, no te haré hablar – Algo rendida, se puso de pie, y antes de salir de la habitación le entregó una fotografía polaroid por el reverso – Pero debes saber, que te quiero mucho, y te conozco más de lo que crees – Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a la sala de estar –

– Pero que… – Miraba la entrada de la habitación sin entender mucho lo ocurrido, hasta que la esperada notificación llegó y desvió la atención a su teléfono. "_Llegué bien, muchas gracias por lo de esta tarde. Que tengas una buena noche_". Podía parecer estúpido, un mensaje tan simple como ese lo hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago, y con eso había recordado que la cena estaba servida.

Estaba por salir del cuarto, cuando recordó el objeto en su mano, y tras voltearlo se llevó una sorpresa. Era una fotografía de esa misma tarde, cuando Nathaniel dormía en su hombro, y él lo miraba con una sonrisa ¿Así se veía cuando estaba al lado de su amigo? Todo el nerviosismo desapareció cuando entró en razón de lo que madre quiso decir, lo más seguro es que ya se había dado cuenta. Pero aún no se sentía preparado para hablar un tema así con sus padres.

**Al igual que la vez anterior, quiero dar las gracias por llegar hasta este punto.**

**Este capítulo resulto un poco más corto que el anterior, y me disculpo por el enorme retraso. Pero no lograba unir las ideas y mucho menos la parte de Zombizou, y cambié muchas veces el desarrollo del capítulo.**

**Honestamente, no me gustó como quedó este capi en general, pero es un asunto mío y sé que no iba a quedar conforme con nada. **

**La conversación que dejé pendiente fue a propósito, porque aún no defino que desarrollo le daré a esa parte, pero si el punto de la historia en que irá.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta idea de relatar un poquito como fue el episodio Zombizou desde el punto de vista de Marc, personalmente me gustó mucho incluir esta idea de un primer encuentro antes de Inverso/Reverser. Y si les gustó, pueden mencionarme más ideas y veré como incluirlas en la historia, así que espero comentarios.**

**A parte, aún no tengo hecho el argumento de la obra que escribirá Marc. Solo tengo pequeñas ideas, así que si algún lector quiere aportar con ideas, sería de mucha ayuda. También me gustaría leer sus teorías de como sería el reparto de los personajes de la obra con los de Miraculous.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**Manu: Primero que todo, gracias por el mensaje. Y sobre tu pregunta, desde el hiatus he buscado más contenido de MLB y debo decir que gracias a los comics ha comenzado a gustarme bastante la ship de Luka y Adrien. No creo que la incluya textual en este fic ya que respetaré la pareja principal, la que solo tendrá pequeños guiños, pero si aprovecharé de jugar un poco con el Lukadrien. **

**Por ahora lo dejó esta acá, estaré esperando sus mensajes.**

**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
